


Sneaking out

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Being Walked In On, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Silly, Sneaking Out, Wall Sex, or at least they try, sorry Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: This might be their stupidest idea yet, but they're both too tispy and happy from the celebrations to care.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 59





	Sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man this was just something silly and light that I thought about.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Felix almost laughs, an effect of being tipsy, but he ultimately doesn’t. He’s still smiling though, so Sylvain will consider this a victory anyway.

Well, the fact that he’s getting dragged without any complain is already something huge per se – it doesn’t happen often – and even that’s an understatement, but today’s a special day: the war is over, and they won!

Actually they were partying, celebrating their victory, but there’s something else Felix and Sylvain want to do, and that’s why they’re sneaking out: they want to celebrate in their own way.

\- Sylvain, you oaf! You’re gonna make us fall! -.

Despite his words, Felix’s voice is light, lighter than it has been for a long time, and even such simple fact is enough to make Sylvain rejoice.

He looks around then, a smirk forming on his face. There’s something he’s always wanted to try out, but he never found an actual way to coax Felix into doing this.

“And what if someone walks on us?!”, he’d say, and well, that’s still valid, but they just not only won a war, but also survived it, so who cares!

Besides, they’ll all be so drunk that he doubts anyone would make a big deal out of it.

\- If you’re so afraid of that -, he says then, as he successfully pushes Felix against the wall, pinning him down, - We can stay here. It’s easy -.

He expected Felix to retort, maybe even to kick him in the balls, so pardon him fom being pleasantly surprised when in reality Felix yanks him down with a strong grip on his shirt, crushing their lips together with such strength to almost bruise, just how they both like it.

He moans of surprise, but he won’t let himself be outdone by the other, and he does so by grabbing his hips, forcing him to rub against the thigh that he extends between Felix’s long, beautiful legs.

If anything however, Felix grabs him even harder, with one hand moving over his hair now, holding him in place as if Sylvain would even dream of pulling away.

Soon, Felix’s coat ends up on the ground, discarded by both of them.

Thankfully Sylvain isn’t wearing armor, which grants Felix the possibility to mark his neck with rough bites, and Sylvain feels weak, oh so weak, but damn if he loves it.

It’s a shame that he cannot return the favor; as lovely Felix’s turtleneck is – it embraces his body wonderfully – it surely gets in the way sometimes.

Oh well, that won’t be enough to deter Sylvain, that’s for sure: he finally hoists Felix up in his arms – something he longed to do for a long time – but he weighs so little that he only needs one to keep him up – besides, with his legs around his waist, Felix definitely won’t fall now – so he can sneak one hand under that damned article of clothing, raising it until he uncovers his chest.

He barely needs to lower himself to press an open mouthed kiss to Felix’s nipple, flicking it with his tongue, drinking in his delicious means, until he decides he wants more and he bites, smirking at Felix’s yelp.

\- Sylvain, come on… -.

He knows this is the closest to begging Felix will ever get, and this time it’s enough. He feels eager too.

\- Working on it -, he mutters, and he doesn’t even give him the time to add something as he attacks his mouth, maneuvring his hips to grind their crotches together, and he shivers at the heat cumulating inside his stomach.

Goddess, he’d come just like this.

\- Felix… -.

\- Is that… Sylvain! Hey, Sylv… Oh! -.

Sylvain and Felix freeze, eyes wide open and skin pale.

Sylvain really doesn’t want to turn around, but he has to face danger right up ahead, doesn’t he?

He tries not to look at Felix – whose gaze is low and wait is he trying to hide behind him? Coward – and when he turns… Yup, it’s Dimitri.

At least he has the decency to look flustered; he’s as red as a tomato, which doesn’t really go along with his intimidating looks, and maybe it’s because of that – or maybe it’s the alcohol acting up – that Sylvain can’t help but to find this whole situation extremely funny.

\- Yes, Your Highness? -, he says, voice broken by his attempts not to laugh.

\- I… Nevermind -.

Dimitri has already turned, going back, but Sylvain’s words will haunt him for days as he says:

\- Leaving already? You sure you don’t want to join us? -.

The most haunting thing, however, is the sound of laughter, Felix’s laughter to be precise, a sound that nobody has heard for a very long time.

He’s not drunk enough for this.

\- You are a madman, you know that? -, Felix asks once Dimitri has vanished from their view. He’s smiling.

Sylvain shrugs, chuckling, but Felix continues:

\- What if he said yes? -.

\- Why? -, Sylvain retorts, jokingly, - Did you have something in mind for that? -.

\- Oh please don’t let me think about him now -, Felix groans, but it takes only a gaze shared between them to dispel the tension.

\- So… -, and Sylvain pushes closer again, his hot breath ghosting against Felix’s neck, - Where were we? -.

\- Wait, should we keep it up here? -, Felix asks.

There’s a moment of silence in which they look at each other, then they’re back to kissing again, and soon things escalate, much to their respective pleasure.

This time, nobody interrupts them.


End file.
